


Go north

by Allthephils



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boyfriends, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mention of sex, guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthephils/pseuds/Allthephils
Summary: Phil's been thinking about a change and Dan thinks now is the timeorDan wants to distract his viewers with his hot af boyfriend





	Go north

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely exactly what happened

“I don’t know Dan, I’m not sure I’m ready.” Phil stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom, brushing his hair this way and that.

Dan sat on the bed behind him. “Come on, you’ve been talking about it forever. Give the people what they want, Phil.”

“Hey, lots of my followers like the fringe.”  

“You are the last YouTuber to sport the emo fringe, Phil. Let it die.”

“I know, I know. I was planning on doing it eventually, before tour maybe. After I get to know this hairdresser a little bit.”

“It's just a small change. You would really be doing me a favor, babe.” He looked Phil right in the eye via the mirror and Phil stared back.

“I thought I already did that.”

Dan groaned, “Yeah, I know you did.” Dan placed his hands on his heart and said flatly. “You’re the best boyfriend ever and I’m eternally grateful, yada, yada, yada.”

“Oh is that how it is? Ok, next time you back yourself off a ledge, I’ll remember to just leave you hanging there.” He tousled his hair and smoothed it back into his familiar fringe.

Dan stood, moving to the space behind Phil and wrapped his arms around his middle, resting his chin on Phil’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Phil. I really did appreciate the damage control. I think it was just too soon. I was a mess. They saw right through it. You know you are so much better than me at all this.”

Phil’s brow furrowed and he crossed his own arms over Dan’s, “All of this?”

“Yeah, you know, your public persona, the role you play with your followers. You let them in just enough. You never worry about what anyone thinks, not really.”

“What? Of course I worry about what they think.” He turned to face Dan, placing his hands gently at his waist. “It’s just different for me, I don’t take it all so personally. It’s probably all that sweeeet serotonin I have going on.” He grinned and Dan rolled his eyes.

“That’s the thing though. Your people will love you no matter what because you’re worthy of that kind of loyalty. And this is something you planned to do anyway and it would just be a distraction. Shift the focus off of me for a minute.” Dan looked a little sad and a little panicked, his breath starting to shake.

“Dan, shhh.” Phil pulled him in, slipping a hand behind his head to hold him close. “Don’t talk about my boyfriend like that. You are worthy of loyalty. Your fans adore you. You have way more followers than me so, naturally there are going to be more casual viewers, more fickle fans.”

“Whatever.” Dan let Phil hold him.

“Remember what we agreed? When you can’t see the good in yourself, you have to just take my word for it until you are ready to believe me again. You are talented and funny and thoughtful and brave. I love you and I’m _AmazingPhil_ so you must be pretty great.”

Dan attempted a meek punch to Phil’s shoulder. “Ok ok. I’m sorry I make everything about me.”

Phil pulled back and kissed Dan on the mouth. He pressed their foreheads together, “You do realize they will still find a way to make this about you and me fucking.”

Dan just shrugged. Phil turned back to the mirror and brushed his hair back into a messy quiff. He tipped his head to one side. “It’s just… it’s the end of an era. I’m a bit emotional. I don’t want to look old, I’m gonna look like a dad.”

“You’re gonna look like a _daddy_.” Dan nipped at the back of Phil’s neck and Phil shot him a reproachful look.

“Ok, that look, that one right there? _That_ makes you look like a dad. Not that I’m complaining.”

Dan sat back down on the bed. “Please Phil, you’re gonna look hot, I promise. We can do a photo shoot after. And I’ll owe you one or like I’ll owe you 5. Please. I’ll make dinner for a week.”

“Ooh, are we negotiating? This is great, ok. Let me think for a second.” Phil tapped his temples with his fingertips as if to shake loose an idea.

“Oh shit.” Dan wrinkled his nose, “what have I done?”

“I want to pick the next 3 games for the gaming channel. And the next movie we see. And I want to be the little spoon tonight...and…” A low, mischievous chuckle came from Phil and he rubbed his hands together.

“There’s more? You are drunk with power.”

Phil climbed into Dan’s lap and kissed him, lowering them both onto the bed. He rolled his hips into Dan and moved to kiss his neck behind his ear. Phil whispered, “I want to have daytime sex.”

Dan sighed. “Deal. You drive a hard bargain.”

“Hard.” Phil giggled. “Nice doing business with you.” They kissed, making out the way you do in all your clothes in the middle of the day; messy, breathy, languid. The doorbell rang.

“Fuck. Don’t answer it.” Dan said and held Phil tight, grinding into him.

Phil laughed and tugged at Dan’s earlobe with his teeth. “It’s the hairdresser, Dan. It would kinda render this discussion moot if we just left him standing on the stoop.”

“Oh. right.” Dan sat up, adjusting himself in his pants. “You’re gonna have to get the door though, I need a minute here.”

“He he, ok.” Phil looked at himself one more time, pushing his hair down and speaking into the mirror. “Be brave, little fringe, it’s time to go north.”  


End file.
